


[Fanart] Isak and Even ved Akerselva

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [33]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Isak and Even ved Akerselva. En illustrasjon til kapittel 31 i herlige  “ Hva om han ikke gjør det?” av Bewa. <3





	[Fanart] Isak and Even ved Akerselva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hva om han ikke gjør det?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865305) by [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa). 


End file.
